


Солнечный ветер

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Outer Space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Новый звездолет поможет человечеству покорить Дальний Космос, но все ли хотят этого?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Миди M-E





	Солнечный ветер

Колесики робота-уборщика «Чистота-3Д8» бесшумно катились по керамостальным плитам пола. Робот издавал негромкое мерное гудение, но, поскольку он работал в безлюдных помещениях, оно никому не мешало. Скопившаяся за рабочую смену пыль всасывалась в резервуары, а визуальные сенсоры в верхней части пристально ощупывали пространство.

«Чистоту» умельцы на обычных пустотных верфях частенько отлавливали и «дорабатывали» так, что вместо голого функционального керамопластового цилиндра по цехам и коридорам катались гротескные утята, мишки, котики и фантастические существа, или же просто раскрашивали их во все цвета радуги и оклеивали переводными картинками. Но пустотная верфь-платформа «Солнечный ветер» не  была  обычной. Работники на ней не  были  обычными звездолетостроителями. И робот, приспособленный для работы в условиях специально рассчитанной силы тяжести, тоже не  был  обычным роботом-уборщиком. Огромный размер «Чистоты-3Д8» не объяснялся количеством мусора на верфи, ничтожным благодаря безотходному производству, корпус включал мощную защиту от радиоактивного излучения, а серворуки в верхней части предназначались отнюдь не для уборки.

На верфи-платформе «Солнечный ветер» впервые в истории человечества строился сверхдальний звездолет «Солнечный ветер», в честь которого и назвали верфь.

В прошлую смену «Чистота-3Д8» выдворил с верфи журналиста. Работа пустотных верфей для репортеров была чем-то вроде дежурного блюда: нет событий, которые тянут на сенсацию? Отправляемся на любую верфь и делаем эффектный репортаж! Каждый планетолет, не говоря уж о звездолетах, был по-своему уникален, даже если строился по типовому проекту, и вызывал неизменное любопытство у «наземников» и тем более — у тех, кто, возможно, будет его эксплуатировать и обслуживать. Но на «Чистоту-3Д8» была возложена задача не допускать на верфь посторонних.

Никаких.

Получить разрешение на посещение «Солнечного ветра» было невозможно. Сюда не устраивались экскурсии, сюда не брали стажеров из числа молодых специалистов, сюда не пускали претендентов на рабочее место, а их резюме удалялись из банка данных сразу же, как только поступали. Информация о работе верфи-платформы ограничивалась редкими и очень лаконичными коммюнике, составленными лично куратором работ на «Солнечном ветре». И если на остальных пустотных верфях то и дело оказывались любопытствующие школьники, специалисты, жаждущие строить пустотные суда, и другие пробравшиеся тайком посторонние, к которым относились благосклонно, то с «Солнечного ветра» они изгонялись немедленно.

Да и попадали в разы реже.

Специалистов отбирали по личному приглашению заведующих лабораториями и цехами. И даже продукты доставлялись с одной-единственной фабрики, работники которой дали подписку о неразглашении, хотя разглашать им было особо нечего.

«Чистота-3Д8» застыл, тембр его гудения изменился. Какая-то тень промелькнула в дальнем углу коридора. Робот погудел немного и направился туда, ускорив темп движения.

Однако в коридоре уже ничего не было. Цеха стояли пустыми: их закрывали на сорок минут после каждой смены для ионизации и насыщения воздуха кислородом. В радиологической лаборатории, располагавшейся в том же крыле верфи-платформы, имелся свой робот-уборщик «Чистота-3Д17мини», и он ничего не зафиксировал. В один из цехов, жужжа, проехал погрузчик с баллонами газированной воды для новой смены работников. На его сенсорах тоже ничего не отражалось.

Будь «Чистота-3Д8» человеком, он бы удивился или решил, что ему показалось.

Но он был роботом. Оснащенным искином, обладающим разветвленными реакциями, опасно близкими к человеческим эмоциям, но все же роботом. Поэтому «Чистота-3Д8» зафиксировал странную тень и передал ее изображение на когитаторы в кураторской.

***

— О, Дуся не зря ест свой электрохлеб, — пошутил Коля Вострецов, садясь за рабочий стол, надевая информшлем и нажимая на кнопку потока информации.

— Что? Опять какой-нибудь репортер в погоне за новостями? — равнодушно поинтересовалась Мита Марец. Она была маленького роста, и ей вечно приходилось подгонять рабочее кресло: в предыдущую смену на нем сидел долговязый Драйго, у которого ноги не помещались под  столом . Наконец, она закончила возню с креслом и уселась за когитатор.

— Нет. Тут вообще не пойми что, — Коля передал Мите изображение. — По-моему, это барахлит светильник, вот и все, а Дуся перестраховщик.

— Не похоже, — Мита надела информшлем, просмотрела изображение, и какое-то беспокойство кольнуло ее. — Передам старшей.

— Дуся, кажется, вообразил себя человеком и пытается нами руководить, — заметил Олег Войнович, контролер гравиметрических показателей в цеху №2. — Представляете, однажды он отчитал меня за то, что я недостаточно быстро реагирую на смену показателей!

— Дусю специально программировали на это. Он не только уборщик, но и охранник, — возразила Мита. — Так что ему положено перестраховываться. Оставьте в покое бедного железного лося, давайте посмотрим, на чем остановились ребята с первой смены…

И все-таки она на всякий случай запустила проверку освещения в секторе К, где «Чистота-3Д8» по прозвищу Дуся заметил злополучную тень. Подумав, запустила и проверку систем аэрации. Лишним не будет…

После смены сегодня полагалось психологическое кондиционирование. Мита забеспокоилась, что ей назначат дополнительный сеанс из-за проверок. Сеансы ей не нравились, хотя ничего особенного на них не происходило. Час расслабления в уютной комнате с мягким освещением, с запахами цветов и просмотром специальных видеороликов… После этого «кондиционирования» на нее будто снова всей тяжестью наваливалась ответственность.

Мита отвечала за подачу инертных газов в цех №8.

Она пока что была всего лишь младшим научным сотрудником, но на «Солнечном ветре» никто не был «всего лишь». Помимо механической подачи инертных газов, ей приходилось постоянно проводить вычисления и анализ их расхода, выявлять зависимости количественных показателей от температуры, различных катализаторов и гравитации, искать другие факторы. По представлению Миты уже снизили расход на целых полтора процента, а это в масштабах «Солнечного ветра» немало!

Но в последнее время что-то ее смущало. Может быть, работа с инертными газами могла оказаться ей вредной? У работников были превосходные средства защиты, но чисто субъективно Мите казалось, что в цеху №8 участились обращения в медпункт.

Мита пошарила под клавиатурой, где что-то мешалось. Драйго оставил ей шоколадку. «Опять», — подумала Мита.

Старший куратор, Анна Радж, нервно стукнула по клавиатуре. У сотрудников кураторской хватало своих забот, но что-то подсказывало Мите, что дело не в барахлящей клавиатуре — робот-техник «Наладка-9С14» свое дело знал. Да и вызвать его было делом буквально секунды.

Анна еще до постройки верфи-платформы была в команде «Солнечного ветра», и, как подозревала Мита, стояла у истоков. Неудивительно, что она любую заминку, любую проволочку воспринимает как личную боль, подумала Мита.

— Олег, — окликнула Анна. — Дайте мне сводную гравиметрических показателей за неделю. Что-то не сходится с балансом…

— Увеличилась гравитация в секторе К? — ляпнула Мита и тут же выругала себя. «Ну кто меня за язык тянул!»

— Буквально на несколько минут подскочила на пару сотых, — озадаченно сказала Анна.

— Так ведь совсем же незначительно…

— Олег, во-первых, даже очень небольшие изменения могут запороть работу нескольких лет, поймите это. А во-вторых, очень странно, что они вообще были. Генераторы гравитации работали без изменений, ни сотрудников, ни роботов, ни другой техники в секторе в тот момент не находилось. Мита, что у вас?

Мита вздохнула и передала на ее информшлем то, что передал ей самой Коля.

— Ах, наш бдительный Дуся, — Анна улыбнулась. — Ценный агрегат! Если бы он еще мог подробнее описать то, что зафиксировал… И что вы сделали?

Коля смешался: он-то не сделал ничего.

— Я назначила проверку систем освещения и аэрации, — смущенно сказала Мита. — На всякий случай…

— Пожалуй, да, — произнесла Анна. — Вы верно поступили, Мита.

Ее сухощавая фигурка сгорбилась в кресле. Профессор Анна Радж курировала работы по созданию двигателя будущего сверхдальнего звездолета — ответственность, которой Мита не могла себе даже вообразить, настолько она велика. На всем «Солнечном ветре» можно было найти всего несколько человек с таким же уровнем ответственности.

Эльга Самсонова — доктор наук, специалист по сверхпрочным сплавам, куратор корпуса.

Владимир Паль — ответственный за системы жизнеобеспечения.

Гармодий Котов — за ракеты, выводящие за пределы Солнечной системы.

Кэсси Джонс — за топливные системы.

Колетт Мишель — доктор наук, академик, профессор. Именно благодаря разработкам Мишель проект «Солнечный ветер» все-таки дошел до стадии реализации.

Звездолет «Солнечный ветер» был уникален не только новаторскими инженерными решениями, но и тем, что он первый в истории человечества выходил за рамки материальной вселенной. Об этом никто не говорил вслух: Вселенная полностью материальна, просто материя разная, объясняли ученые, не все можно пощупать, вот мы на «Солнечном ветре» будем переходить через совокупность полей. По предложению Анны Радж «океан», в который должен был войти «Солнечный ветер», чтобы совершить сверхдальний скачок в пространстве, назывался Тамас — что-то из Ефремова или, может быть, из индийской мифологии. Сложность полета через Тамас заключалась, помимо колоссального расхода энергии и повышенной опасности, в отсутствии понятных ориентиров. И именно академик Мишель изобрела особый маяк, вещающий на Тамас, и приборы, позволяющие уловить его сигнал в Тамасе.

Чтобы управляться с этими приборами, приходилось обучать специалистов в течение десяти лет. И все-таки Координационный Совет дал «добро» на экспериментальную постройку с крайней неохотой.

Слишком опасными казались перелеты через Тамас.

Слишком сложным и непредсказуемым был сигнал маяка.

Слишком дорого обходились работы по постройке звездолета.

И тем не менее «Солнечный ветер» был необходим человечеству, а что до дороговизны — это был далеко не первый и далеко не самый масштабный из амбициозных проектов Земли.

Жилые купола и научные институты на Луне.

Гигантские магнитные установки, климатоформирование и заселение Марса.

Исследования на Европе и Энцеладе.

Добывающие станции на спутниках и астероидах. Строительство на Титане. Выход в пояс Койпера. Земляне уверенно осваивали Солнечную систему, чтобы шагнуть за ее пределы. Но освоение экзопланет тормозила не нехватка ресурсов и не отсутствие теоретических разработок — все это было, и рвануло бы с неудержимой скоростью, — а колоссальные межзвездные расстояния. Вот уже два столетия человечество билось над решением этой проблемы.

Поначалу удачным решением казалось использование стазис-камер на кораблях, ведомых роботами. Однако потом выяснилось, что стазис-камеры могут нанести непоправимый вред здоровью тех, кто в них оказался. К тому же если для людей, путешествующих таким образом, время проходило быстро, то на Земле ценные руды с экзопланет приходилось ожидать чуть ли не столетиями.

Потом в интернете как-то промелькнули сообщения об опытах с телепортацией. Как промелькнули, так и вымелькнули… больше о ней с тех пор не упоминали. Хуже того, почти на всех порталах, посвященных этой теме, все сообщения и статьи оказались убраны. Мита была немного в курсе проекта «Телепорт», так как еще студенткой участвовала в создании математических моделей, и понимала, почему дальнейшие разработки запретили.

«Перестраховщики, как наш Дуся», — пренебрежительно подумала она. Научная комиссия при Координационном Совете, конечно, состояла из авторитетнейших людей и привлекала знающих экспертов. Но как же им не хватало научной смелости! Подумать только, какие горизонты открывала перед людьми нуль-транспортировка! А путешествия через Тамас? Как это у них хватило храбрости разрешить наш проект? И ведь закроют, закроют при малейшей заминке, при малейшей ошибке, они только и ждут, чтобы уничтожить ростки прогресса…

А заминка-то уже вот она. Язык тела Анны Радж однозначно говорил о том, что происходит что-то тревожащее.

— Анна, — неуверенно набила Мита сообщение, — а может, это какая-то разработка генетиков?

— Вы о чем?

— О показаниях Дуси. У нас есть генетическая лаборатория. Может, это они что-то такое создали, чего даже Дуся не может зафиксировать толком?

Сгорбленные плечи Анны слегка расслабились. Мита не сомневалась, что она сейчас улыбается.

— Нет, не думаю. Профессор Эрда занята повышением чувствительности навигаторов.

— Навигаторов?

— Да. Приборы, как вы знаете, не безупречны, и повысить их точность невозможно. Поэтому решили увеличить диапазон зрительного восприятия самих навигаторов, чтобы они не полагалась только на приборы.

— Но ведь это же…

— Прорыв, Мита. Это прорыв.

— А Научная комиссия это одобрила?

— Это епархия Организации Здравоохранения. Их вердикт — вреда здоровью не нанесет.

— А почему генетики, а не офтальмологи?

— Потому, что Эрда хочет, чтобы улучшенное зрение закреплялось и передавалось по наследству. Может быть, со временем все человечество станет лучше видеть. И не страдать от падения зрения.

У самой Анны стояли контактные линзы, поэтому Мита ее понимала.

Но только сейчас она задумалась о безмерной дерзости проекта «Солнечный ветер», о том, как он изменит и отдельных людей, и человечество. Задумалась — и почувствовала бесконечную гордость оттого, что тоже служит этому проекту.

И никакого страха.

***

В свободное время Мита решила навестить подругу по имени Летиция. Она как раз обучалась в Центре подготовки навигаторов, в секторе С.

— Давненько не виделись, — улыбнулась Летиция. — Как дела?

Мита с удовольствием рассказывала о работе, о несерьезном Олеге и Коле, который ухитряется не уставать на самой напряженной смене, о шоколадках от Драйго, а потом, сменив тему, поинтересовалась:

— А как твое зрение? Говорят, вам расширяют диапазон чувствительности?

— Точняк, — Летиция поколебалась, а потом показала пальцем на центр лба. — Нас еще обучают чувствительности вот здесь.

— Здесь? Третий глаз, как в индийских легендах?

— Фоточувствительный отросток шишковидной железы. Нас специально отбирали по возможности развития этого органа, — пояснила Летиция.

— Ого! Да профессор Эрда, как я погляжу, вообще новую расу создает!

— О да, амбиций у нее хватает, — засмеялась и Летиция. — Но ОЗ не запрещает, пока что у меня никаких неприятных ощущений не было — только интересно, знаешь, вообще по-другому мир видишь… Излучение звезд, излучение рентгеновское, тепловое, оно такое красивое! То есть мы пока не очень хорошо все это чувствуем, но Эрда говорит, что со временем будем видеть не хуже, чем материальные предметы.

— Тепло и рентгеновские лучи — это тоже материальные явления, — машинально поправила Мита.

Что-то мелькнуло мимо них. Недалеко, на самом краю зрения.

— Что это?

— Ты тоже это заметила? — Летиция поднялась. — Я уже не в первый раз чувствую что-то непонятное.

— Дуся зафиксировал вчера.

— Так оно существует! Я думала, это издержки новых чувств, вроде галлюцинаций.

— Уж куда издержки-то… Оно даже вес имеет. Гравиметрические приборы его записали.

Летиция забеспокоилась.

— Доложу старшей по лаборатории, — сказала она. — Или сразу Эрде, как думаешь?

— Давай сразу ей. Оно нас как будто подслушивало.

Девушки заспешили к кабинету главного генетика.

— Может, это какой-то робот из Научкома? — предположила Мита. — Собирает информацию о ходе работ. Они с такой неохотой их разрешили!

— Или из самого Коорсовета, — поддержала Летиция. — Неохота больше с их стороны, Научкому-то лишь бы прогресс без границ, любой ценой, без цели и смысла.

У Миты от деятельности Научной комиссии осталось противоположное впечатление, но она промолчала. В конце концов, двести виднейших ученых Солнечной системы плюс приглашенные эксперты не могли мыслить одинаково: были среди них и опасливые ретрограды, а были и сторонники того прогресса любой ценой, о которых говорила Летиция.

Робота-проверяющего опасаться, конечно же, не стоило. Никакого вреда людям он причинить не мог по определению; даже выйдя из строя, робот просто терял подвижность — срабатывали блокирующие механизмы. Результаты его проверки тоже не пугали: на верфи-платформе все было штатно. Работы шли полным ходом, условия поддерживались комфортабельные, снабжение — отменное. Разве что в последнее время в цеху №8 несколько участились обращения к врачу, но это могло быть совпадение в порядке статпогрешности.

Профессор Эрда была женщиной без возраста, с непримечательной, но приятной внешностью и живыми темными глазами. Про нее ходили странные истории вроде того, что она однажды погибла в результате серьезной аварии в одном из жилых куполов Луны, однако непонятным образом воскресла так, что у нее даже шрама не осталось, или того, что ей уже лет триста или четыреста, если не все шестьсот. Конечно, никто всерьез этим бредням не верил, однако что-то в профессоре иногда проглядывало такое… этакое.

По крайней мере, академическую карьеру любого из сотрудников «Солнечного ветра» можно было легко отследить: дипломами, работами и степенями на Земле гордились и охотно вносили их в Планетарный коллектор информации. А Эрда — нет.

Зато Коля Вострецов на своей страничке указал, что работает в одном коллективе с профессором Эрдой — может быть, поэтому она ничего о себе не рассказывала, справедливо полагая, что расскажут другие.

— Робот-проверяющий? — переспросила она. — Вы серьезно?

— А кто это может быть? — резонно отозвалась Летиция. — Тайно проник, шастает тут, то в цеха заглядывает, то разговоры подслушивает.

— Журналиста на прошлой неделе выпроводили, — напомнила Эрда.

— У журналиста вряд ли есть техническая возможность так зашифроваться, — возразила Мита. Ее охватил азарт. В ее жизни появился секрет, который можно раскрыть, помимо работы! — Я даже не представляю, с помощью каких приборов можно стать практически невидимым и почти невесомым!

Она уставилась на Эрду.

— Я тоже, — устало произнесла Эрда. — Теоретически, на уровне гипотез, а до этого — мифов и легенд, такая возможность существует. Но воплотить ее в жизнь современная технология не позволяет. Да и ради чего?

— Но это же очень интересно, — сказала Летиция. — А что вы имеете в виду про мифы? Что это душа? Привидение?

— Привидение — это только зрительные ощущения, — заметила Мита. — Это ты можешь видеть привидения, наверное. А робот-то не может! Но он его зафиксировал. Значит, не привидение. Эрда, а вы пробовали создать такое?

— Я? Зачем? Я генетик, моя задача — избавить человечество от генетических поломок вроде болезни Дауна и улучшить его физическое и психическое здоровье. Понимаете, может быть, это действительно интересно — человек-невидимка, но практического применения такая разработка иметь не будет, а исследования потребуются обширные и дорогостоящие, поэтому сразу нет. А вот робот… Но я не думаю, что Научком может внедрить робота-невидимку, чтобы контролировать нашу работу, мы же регулярно отсылаем туда отчеты!

— Как в старых книжках, — Мита невольно улыбнулась. — Шпионаж, проверки, хищения разработок…

— Военных разработок, — уточнила Летиция, и обе прыснули.

Эрда не разделяла их веселья.

— Все это существовало в реальности, — сказала она. — И человечество избавилось от вражды и недоверия совсем недавно. Еще двести лет назад было бы понятно, что это за невидимка. Но теперь — не представляю!

Прозвучал мелодичный сигнал отбоя; пора было прощаться, и Мита пожала руки Эрде и Летиции.

Из Центра подготовки навигаторов в отсек младших научных сотрудников вело четыре перехода, но Мита успела пройти только один. Путь ей преградила груда искореженной керамостали и пластика, мигающая одиноким светодиодом. Из разбитого резервуара высыпалась небольшая кучка пыли.

— Это же Дуся! — Мита подскочила от неожиданности. — Помогите! Дуся сломался! Активирую бригаду ремонтников! «Наладка», «Наладка», как слышите меня! — закричала она в вокс-бусину, которую каждый на верфи-платформе носил на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

— Вас понял, назовите отсек, — пробубнил металлический голос.

Мита хотела было дождаться роботов-ремонтников, несмотря на отбой, но внезапно поняла, что ничем они Дусе не помогут.

Робот-уборщик «Чистота-3Д8» не подлежал восстановлению.

И не было ни малейшего, даже самого абсурдного, объяснения его плачевному состоянию… кроме одного. Кто-то намеренно сломал робота, да не просто вывел из строя, а методично разбил его, исковеркав до неузнаваемости.

***

Служебное расследование, за ходом которого кураторская двигателестроительных цехов следила с особым вниманием — Дуся был всеобщим любимцем, — выявило странные вещи.

Во-первых, на камерах видеонаблюдения ничего не было. Кто-то их просто выключил, хотя не имел права этого делать.

Во-вторых, звуковые сенсоры в переходе вышли из строя. Поэтому никто и не услышал, как разбивали робота.

В-третьих, на обломках робота были обнаружены… следы. Неизвестный, очень легкий и прочный сплав, недостижимый ни в каких наличных в Солнечной системе условиях и не известный науке.

Пришлось признать, что на верфи-платформе завелся злоумышленник.

— Да это кто-то из мэтров, — уверенно вещал Олег перед сменой. — Ставит свои опыты, не санкционированные Научкомом, а робота поломал, чтобы тот его не заложил.

— Ничего себе! Ты это серьезно? Это же подсудное дело!

— Еще бы! А помнишь «Радугу»?

Платформа «Радуга», где проводились опыты по анаэробным процессам в условиях невесомости (впоследствии заложившие целую отрасль промышленности, конечно, но дорого обошедшиеся Земле), печально прославилась именно тем, что ученые там грубейшим образом нарушали все, что только можно было нарушить. Не хватает энергии, и приходится ждать своей очереди для проведения эксперимента? Подключимся тайком, ночью, к генератору и израсходуем то, что предназначено соседней лаборатории! Не хватает материалов? Израсходуем чужие! Не хватает людей? Переманим лаборантов из других лабораторий, заманим добровольцев, вплоть до того, что используем членов собственных семей! В конце концов это закончилось так, как и должно было: масштабной аварией с человеческими жертвами.

Для одних история «Радуги» была поучительным примером.

Для других — символом научного дерзновения.

Этих других на Земле не поощряли. Прошли те времена, когда наука требовала жертв. Крупицы знания, некогда оплаченные кровью и потом, сейчас методично добывались за счет упорного труда и таланта, и даже переутомление считалось результатом халатности. Но Олег, да и Коля, заговорили о «Радуге» с блестящими глазами.

— Я этого не одобряю, — сказала Мита. — Дуся нам был как родной. И если надо ломать такого хорошего робота, чтобы ставить какие-то эксперименты, то ничего порядочного из них не выйдет, попомните мое слово.

— Да самому его жалко, но спорим, что это кто-то из мэтров? Небось, какой-то прорыв готовится!

Мита надела информшлем, чтобы приступить к работе, выбросила из него очередную шоколадку — и вздрогнула. Вместе с шоколадкой в информшлеме лежал «снек» — расходный носитель, дешевенький, зеленого цвета, а на обертке шоколадки было написано от руки: «Надо посоветоваться». Мита воткнула «снек» в разъем информшлема.

Драйго прислал ей видео. Вернее, переслал то, что получил от «Чистоты-3Д8».

Его смена заканчивалась, и он не успевал разобраться самостоятельно. А разбираться было в чем. По коридору шел человек. Изображение было нечетким, смазанным, время от времени вовсе пропадало, как в видеоигре на слабом когитаторе, когда не прогружаются некоторые полигоны. Коридор же выглядел четким и узнаваемым — переход №2 в седьмом отсеке. Именно в этом отсеке и нашлись обломки «Чистоты-3Д8». Мита, затаив дыхание, следила за фигурой и вдруг поняла, что робот не смог ее идентифицировать.

Более того — он не маркировал фигуру как человека.

А вот это уже было действительно странно.

Коллектив «Солнечного ветра» насчитывал несколько тысяч человек. Понятно, что люди друг друга могли и не знать, но робот-то их всех знал и помнил! В обязанности бедняги Дуси входило обнаружение и выпроваживание незваных гостей, вроде того журналиста. Процедура была отработана — задержание, идентификация, сообщение кураторам и отправление восвояси с грузовым шаттлом. Ничем, кроме выдворения, такое событие никому не грозило…

Но это не мог быть робот!

При всех достижениях в области искина производство роботов в образе человека было запрещено. С большим трудом Этическая комиссия допустила производство роботов-животных. И то они выпускались под строгим контролем. Кустарное же производство робота, даже примитивного, было практически невозможно.

Человек приблизился, и Мита поняла, что это действительно не человек.

Но и не робот.

В нем было что-то глубоко чуждое, и сходство с людьми только подчеркивало абсолютную нечеловечность бледного и, пожалуй, даже красивого лица. В руке существо держало какой-то агрегат, совершенно Мите не знакомый, хотя его изображение было достаточно четким.

И все.

Дрожащими руками Мита переправила изображение Анне, а подумав, еще Эрде и Колетт. Затем с припиской «внимание, непредвиденная ситуация», — Владимиру Палю. Все-таки системы жизнеобеспечения — не то место, где имеет право находиться странный незнакомец.

Она попыталась сосредоточиться на работе, но голова шла кругом. Неужели ксеносы — не выдумка? Существование разумной жизни в теории никем не оспаривалось, но на практике до сих пор была обнаружена только самая примитивная жизнь в океанах Энцелада и Европы и не очень развитая, на уровне земного палеозоя, животная жизнь на трех экзопланетах из полутора тысяч обследованных — их сразу же закрыли от посещений, разместив там только небольшие миссии зоологов.

Или это все же разработка кого-то из «мэтров»? Эрда говорит, что не занималась ничем подобным. Разумеется, так оно и есть, не может же она сказать неправду. Но та же Колетт Мишель вполне могла создать человекообразный искин хотя бы для работы со своим маяком — хрупким, чрезвычайно сложным в использовании устройством. Тогда и назначение прибора в серворуке робота понятно.

Наконец ей удалось собрать мысли воедино и направить их на инертные газы. К счастью, в цехе №8 все шло штатно.

Но зато Анну внезапно вызвала Эльга Самсонова.

Ее царство было наиболее обширным — корпус «Солнечного ветра» отливали целиком с намеченными проймами для иллюминаторов и люков. И вот в этом царстве робот-уборщик, такая же «Чистота-3Д8», только по прозвищу «Дэниел» — кто-то из литейщиков любил старые классические романы Азимова — зафиксировал смутную человекообразную тень и небольшие гравитационные аномалии.

А еще незначительное изменение состава воздуха.

— Анник, ты не отправляла никого ко мне в цеха? Я подумала, может быть, тебе нужны данные для корректировки…

— Что ты! Элечка, я бы просто отправила запрос!

— Но что это за человек такой? Откуда? Сумасшедшие журналисты где-то раздобыли хамелеолин, что ли?

— Хамелеолин?

— Ну да, ткань, которая в театрах используется. Чтобы скрыть суфлера или актера до нужного момента.

Хамелеолин. Вот как это называется, подумала Мита.

Что-то заставляло ее тревожно похрустывать пальцами, выполняя рутинные расчеты. Ей было… страшно?

Это не был страх бесконечности, страх не справиться со сложной работой или страх ненадежной конструкции, часто мучивший тех, кто работал в пустоте. Что-то подсказывало ей, что мирному созиданию пришел конец.

И точно: под потолком зажегся оранжевый сигнал, означавший опасность. За все время работы Миты на верфи-платформе — несколько лет — он зажигался всего несколько раз. Тогда это обозначало незначительную утечку воздуха, или разгерметизацию какого-то отсека, или изменение режима обогрева вследствие неисправности системы… В этот раз, Мита знала точно, все по-другому.

Ее подругу Летицию нашли в коридоре лежащей без чувств. И речь шла не о болезни.

***

О том, что человек может причинить зло человеку, знал каждый. Знал по художественным книгам, по фильмам, по видеоиграм, по учебникам истории. Память столетий была летописью кровавых злодеяний.

Но никто на памяти Миты даже в шутку, разве что во время исторических реконструкций, не допускал, что это может случиться прямо сейчас.

Кто-то схватил Летицию сзади за шею и сдавливал ее горло руками, пока она не потеряла сознание. На шее остались жуткие синие пятна. Медицинские роботы в медпункте жужжали вокруг, обследуя, и один из них обнаружил на коже отпечатки пальцев.

Очень странные отпечатки — папиллярные узоры на них были, но принадлежать человеку они не могли.

Мита, как только освободилась, конечно же, побежала в медпункт, чтобы навестить Летицию. Она уже пришла в себя, но чувствовала себя прескверно. Горло у нее болело, дышать было трудно, разговаривать — тем более.

— Шаги, — сказала она. — Очень легкие. И запах. Какой-то… машинный.

Обняв подругу, Мита направилась к себе. Ей было о чем подумать. К Летиции заходили и другие — молодые курсанты-навигаторы, сама Эрда, товарищи из других подразделений. И с ужасом Мита подумала, что в их компанию может затесаться жуткое существо — нечеловек в хамелеолине…

Мита достала личный планшет и написала в мессенджер Драйго. Раньше они никогда не переписывались, хотя Драйго проявлял к ней интерес и даже пытался искать встречи. Но он не нравился Мите, вернее, нравился не более, чем любой другой едва знакомый коллега. Да и не за этим она устраивалась на «Солнечный ветер», выдержав огромный конкурс и даже не имея возможности похвастаться ни в Планетарном коллекторе информации, ни на личной электронной странице, где работает. Обстановка строжайшей секретности порядком давила на Миту, и ей казалось, что, сблизившись с коллегой, она будто окончательно замкнет круг, отделявший ее от остальных людей.

«Я просмотрела последнее сообщение Дуси. По-моему, это киборг. Материя, в которую он завернут, называется хамелеолин, из нее шьют невидимые костюмы в театре. Что скажешь?»

Отправив сообщение, она запоздало подумала, что невидимые костюмы — это звучит нелепо. Невидимыми они делают тех, на кого надеты…

«По-моему, это больше похоже на неудачную голограмму с непрогрузившимися полигонами», — ответил Драйго.

«Похоже, но не то. Эта штука разбила Дусю в мелкие дребезги. Голограмма такого не сделает».

«Погоди! Как разбила? А кто же послал сообщение»?

«Дуся. Он успел его отправить, а эта штука на него напала и уничтожила».

«Это она что угодно может вот так же раскокать… Починить его можно?»

«Нет. Раскурочили так, что ни одной детали целой не осталось. Я тебе больше скажу, она напала на Летицию. Курсантку из Центра подготовки навигаторов».

«Я слышал, что с ней что-то стряслось. Но это точно та штука? Зачем ей бросаться на людей?»

«Не знаю. Может, она поломана, а блокираторы не работают».

«Ни черта не понимаю. Может, выпьем какао?»

«Слушай, давай попозже. У меня голова кругом идет. Я боюсь».

Мита сама не знала, почему разоткровенничалась с едва знакомым человеком, но Драйго отозвался:

«Понимаю. Хотя думаю, что ты зря паникуешь. Ладно, держи хвост пистолетом!»

«Удачи», — набила Мита и задумалась.

Драйго так же ничего не знал, как и она. Может, Летицию и правда душил кто-то другой? Но зачем? Какая вообще могла быть причина, чтобы нападать на человека?

Их труд нельзя освещать в прессе, о нем нельзя разговаривать с посторонними. Даже в Научкоме и Коорсовете далеко не все в курсе происходящего. Почему? Что такого секретного в постройке экспериментального звездолета? Странный киборг с этим связан, не может быть не связан, но откуда он? Чей? И главное — для чего? Коорсовет в любой момент мог затребовать полную документацию проекта и отдать ее на экспертизу в случае сомнений… а другой планетарной организации, способной запустить киборга-проверяющего на верфь-платформу, Мита и представить себе не могла.

Она вышла в коридор. Пустынный — уже давно прозвучал отбой, слабо освещенный, тихий, лишь в дальнем конце гудел робот-уборщик «Чистота-3Д8» с картинкой-ромашкой спереди, заменивший беднягу Дусю, и оттого Мите было еще более одиноко. Нет. Не одиноко…

Ей было страшно.

Страшно оставаться в сьюте, страшно видеться с товарищами — киборг в хамелеолине мог маскироваться под них, страшно бродить по коридору. Наконец, она услышала голоса и облегченно перевела дух. Кто бы это ни был, только люди способны так орать.

Эрда и Владимир Паль яростно переругивались наедине в холле. К удивлению Миты, они говорили на незнакомом языке, очень сердито. Эрда топнула ногой. Паль протянул руки, словно желая обнять ее за плечи, но Эрда вдруг размахнулась и влепила ему пощечину, так что длинные волосы Паля взметнулись и опали, как крылья.

Паль отшатнулся. Казалось, он тоже готов ее ударить, но он только снова закричал, рыча от ярости и тряся кулаками перед носом Эрды; его красивое лицо было перекошено, темные глаза налились кровью. Эрда не уступала; она ткнула его пальцем в грудь, точно обвиняя, резко повернулась и пошла прочь. Паль перевел дух, успокаиваясь, догнал ее и все-таки обнял.

Мита подумала, что понимает, в чем дело. Паль обвинил Эрду в том же, в чем и они с Летицией, но они были предельно тактичны, а Паль явно не выбирал выражений. Он, конечно, подумал, что это Эрда создала странное существо, уже принесшее столько неприятностей. И, конечно, Эрда пришла в негодование…

— Ты понимаешь, что происходит, — Паль перешел на эсперанто. — Ты знаешь, кто это.

— Неужели?

— Это психоактивный ксенос, тебе мало? Послушай, мой шаттл как раз двухместный. Собирай вещи, мы уезжаем отсюда. Немедленно.

— А как же остальные?

— Какие остальные? Нет никаких остальных, есть ты и я!

— Ну нет! Есть мои ученики, и я их не брошу!

— Я могу забрать тебя силой…

— Попробуй.

Они помолчали — Эрда вырывалась из объятий Паля, наконец ей удалось высвободиться.

— Не глупи, пожалуйста, — попросил Паль. — У нас нет оружия, мы не готовы к захвату этой верфи...

— Это ты не глупи. Твои представления устарели, ты в душе все тот же хеттский захватчик…

— Будто ты не устарела.

— Я — нет. Я понимаю, что к чему. Отстань. Все, я сказала! — она снова повысила голос, оттолкнула Паля и убежала. Паль вздохнул, посмотрел ей вслед, тоже побрел куда-то — должно быть, к себе, и наткнулся на Миту.

Владимир Паль, инженер-разработчик систем жизнеобеспечения «Солнечного ветра», известный ученый. Он был очень красивым мужчиной: высокий, стройный, длинноволосый, с горделивой осанкой. На его голове эффектно бы смотрелся золотой лавровый венец, а на плечах — кованые рыцарские доспехи… Наверное, и Эрда видела в нем безупречного рыцаря. Мита понимала ее разочарование, потому что сама испытывала что-то подобное.

— Владимир, — окликнула она, — извините, я слышала, вы знаете, что это за существо, которое сломало робота и напало на Летицию?

— Знаю? — он нахмурился. — Нет, я не знаю. Я могу только строить гипотезы. Моя рабочая гипотеза — это либо киборг, либо мутант с повышенной агрессивностью.

— Думаете, он хочет захватить станцию? Но он один, а нас…

— Мы не знаем, один ли он, — внятно, как ребенку, разъяснил Паль. — И мы не готовы к такого рода противостоянию. Наши системы безопасности не рассчитаны на киборгов и мутантов.

— И вы решили улететь от греха подальше? Да вы же трус!

— Я не трус, — оскорбился Паль. — Я бывал в таких переделках, какие тебе, соплячке, и не снились!

Мита вспомнила записи в коллекторе. Паль отличался очень высоким IQ и повышенной активностью шишковидной железы, так что даже одно время вел какие-то проекты, связанные с психической активностью людей. Один так и назывался: «Психическое пробуждение». Нет, Паль не был трусом. Но что, кроме трусости, могло сподвигнуть человека бросить товарищей и удрать, даже не предупредив об опасности?

Кажется, Мита знала.

— Лучше бы вы были трусом, — сказала она и отвернулась.

***

Ее смена началась как обычно. Мита пришла первой. Еще никого не было, даже Анны, всегда являвшейся заранее.

Под столом что-то мешалось.

Драйго.

Он лежал скрючившись — его упорно заталкивали под стол, где едва помещались его длинные ноги, и наконец затолкали полностью, и он был жив еще какое-то время, потому что с него натекло много крови. Очень много. Она уже свернулась и начала подсыхать, но еще липла к пальцам. Светлые волосы Драйго совсем слиплись и приобрели красно-коричневый оттенок там, где уцелели. Затылок Драйго был проломлен, куски разбитого черепа торчали, воткнувшись в сероватую массу — то, что осталось от мозга многообещающего научного сотрудника…

Мита не закричала. Она только попыталась вытащить Драйго и нащупать пульс на его шее, но безуспешно. И когда Мита поняла это, она села рядом с телом Драйго, обняла его и разрыдалась от жалости и ощущения непоправимости.

— Ребята, — крикнула она. — Вы где? У нас беда!

Никто не отозвался, хотя часы на стене показывали, что смена началась минут пять назад. Мита активировала вокс и закричала:

— Тревога! Погиб человек! В кураторской двигателей погиб человек!

Она повторяла это еще и еще, переключая вокс то на других кураторов, то на медицинский отсек, то зачем-то на цех №8, потому что не знала, кому еще сообщить. Убийство давным-давно превратилось в  нечто случавшееся в прошедшие эпохи, как рабство, как войны, как угнетение и еще что-то там ужасное, и строились пирамиды из черепов, и кровь лилась на алтари, а потом был какой-то Гитлер, отвратительный, как паук, но и это уже превратилось в строчки из билетов на экзамене… А теперь мертвый, убитый по-настоящему человек, ее товарищ, с которым она только недавно обсуждала странную запись, лежал возле нее, и она не могла его воскресить.

Прошло еще минут пять, прежде чем Мита умолкла и сумела взять себя в руки. Она поднялась, подумала, как ей теперь работать прямо над мертвым Драйго, и вдруг увидела, что в других углах кураторской тоже расплылись лужи крови. Это была именно кровь, а не краска, и не компот, и не реагент, и пахла она железисто и медно, как кровь, но Мите не хотелось в это верить, и она решила проверить и заглянула под стол Олега, и под стол Коли тоже…

Коля лежал спиной к ней, но почему-то лицом. Синим, с открытым ртом и пустыми, широко раскрытыми глазами. Шея его была неестественно вывернута и страшного синего цвета — Мита уже видела этот цвет на шее полузадушенной Летиции. В углу рта тоже запеклась кровь, и видно было, что она шла у Коли изо рта, пока он не умер, а потом его затолкали под стол…

Олегу проломили череп, как и Драйго, но с яростным ожесточением, вбивая осколки черепа в мозг так, что уцелели только подбородок и губы; на руках мертвеца тоже виднелись глубокие ссадины: видимо, убийца не смог застать его врасплох, и Олег сумел оказать сопротивление.

Безуспешное.

Никто, даже спортсмены-борцы, не были готовы оказывать сопротивление убийцам.

Анне повезло больше. Мита уже не надеялась, что найдет кого-то живым, однако обнаружила бесчувственное тело старшего куратора в темном углу, втиснутым между аппаратными колоннами. Ее ударили по голове, и она потеряла сознание; должно быть, она была первой, кто попался убийце на глаза, и он еще не умел отличать раненого от мертвого. Мита подумала, что она наверняка получила сотрясение мозга и не сможет рассказать, кто напал на нее и убил товарищей…

— Медицинский отсек! Срочно в кураторскую двигательных цехов! У нас раненый, сотрясение мозга! — робот не понял, поэтому она поправилась: — цехов по сборке двигателя!

Прибыли роботы-уборщики, чтобы забрать мертвых, и бригада медиков к Анне Радж — врач, медсестра и роботы-санитары, и Мита собралась с духом, чтобы усесться за стол и надеть информшлем. Ее задачей было курировать подачу инертных газов в цех №8. Даже если бы кто-то попытался убить ее саму, она все равно бы взялась за работу, как только пришла в себя.

Иначе колоссальный труд тысяч людей мог пойти насмарку.

Пол под ногами ухнул, уходя в никуда; Мита сидела, поэтому не упала, хотя у нее засосало под ложечкой, и она успела подумать, что в верфь-платформу врезался метеорит, и удивиться, что системы безопасности верфи не среагировали вовремя. Может, убийца и верно был не один, и пока его дружки расправлялись с учеными, вывел системы из строя?

Из коридора донеслось надсадное уханье роботов, беспокойные возгласы людей, не понимавших, что происходит, и гул сирены, а кураторы из другой смены, вызванные на замену погибшим товарищам, полетели кубарем по полу кураторской, и комната наполнилась чертыханием и жалобами на ушибы.

Пока все было штатно. Даже эта внештатная ситуация.

Мите еще ни разу не приходилось делать то, что прописано в инструкции на такой случай, но саму инструкцию она помнила назубок.

— Цех №8! Перекрыть подачу инертных газов! Отключить агрегаты! Отменить подачу электричества! Сесть на пол и включить магнитные зажимы на спецодежде! Повторяю, перекрыть…

Ей даже сейчас не было так уж страшно, потому что метеорит — это, конечно, чертово дерьмо, но на то оно и дерьмо, чтобы иногда случаться; скорее досадно, что придется остановить важные процессы, которые потом очень долго возобновлять…

Лишь бы убийца не напал еще на кого-нибудь, воспользовавшись суматохой.

Мита и кураторы из другой смены — Вера и Марина — отключили когитаторы, сняли их и перенесли на пол, выключили электричество, сели на пол. Все согласно инструкции.

— Девчонки, — шепнула Вера. — Как думаете, что там происходит?

— Столкновение, — ответила Мита.

— Нет, мы ни с кем не сталкивались, — возразила Вера. — Приборы не фиксировали. Мы просто сошли с орбиты.

— Точняк, — согласилась Марина, — двигатели неожиданно заработали на пределе…

Кто-то их запустил.

Кому-то нужно было, чтобы верфь-платформа начала двигаться не в ту степь.

Но куда?

И зачем?

Отчаянный крик разнесся по коридору, и Мита встала.

— Ты куда? — крикнула Марина, и Мита опустилась на четвереньки и поползла. Это было глупо, так как дверь в кураторскую могла ударить ее по голове или прихлопнуть шею, но и сидеть на месте она уже не могла. Верфь-платформа сильно накренилась, гравитационная установка то ли сломалась, то ли сбились настройки, и сила тяжести резко уменьшилась; люди в коридоре спешно активировали магнитные держатели в спецодежде, но не все успевали, и многие катились по полу или взлетали вверх. Тяжелые машинные агрегаты падали, трещали, искрили, и один из них упал на человека. Кровь разлилась густой неправдоподобно алой лужей по серому полу, из-под агрегата доносилось предсмертное хрипение и бульканье, но никто не мог даже прийти на помощь пострадавшему. Наконец робот-уборщик добрался до человека и отбросил агрегат, но тут верфь-платформа ускорилась, и все снова покатились по полу.

Окровавленное тело упало прямо на Миту, и та с ужасом увидела, что погибший — профессор Эрда. «Эх, надо было улетать с Палем», — подумала Мита.

Но Паля сразу же, как только приземлишься, бросить.

Впервые Мита видела во плоти настоящего махрового эгоиста и не могла поверить, что таковой нашелся не среди бездельников или лавочников, а среди ученых.

— Куда мы движемся? — заголосил кто-то.

— Прямо по курсу «Синяя птица»!

— Мы же врежемся!

— Кто там в рубке? У кого вокс работает? Надо как-то затормозить!

— Мы их разобьем!

— Да мы сами разобьемся, на такой-то скорости!

И вот теперь Мите стало страшно. Еще страшнее, чем ночью, еще страшнее, чем когда она увидела мертвых товарищей. Циклопически громадный «Солнечный ветер», полный взрывоопасных веществ, чудовищно  массивный , несся на бешеной скорости прямо на «Синюю птицу» — пустотную верфь-платформу, где во множестве строились тяжелые грузовые планетолеты и размещалось около сотни ремонтных доков. Атомные реакторы внутри обеих верфей могли взорваться от столкновения и породить маленькую, но мощную сверхновую, угрожавшую жизни всей Солнечной системы.

— Мита… найди Паля… найди его…

Это сказала Эрда.

Ребра у Эрды оказались проломлены и вдавлены внутрь грудной клетки, пробив все, что там было. Аорта лопнула, залив кровью весь коридор. Вырванные из груди, пузырились бледно-алые легкие, и видно было, как беспомощно висит внутри, неритмично подергиваясь, сердце. Но Эрда жила.

— Пусть он… Никто больше не сможет… Только он… остановит…

— О’кей, — ответила Мита, снова поднимаясь на четвереньки.

Она понятия не имела, где в творящемся бедламе искать Паля, а главное — не верила, что он сможет что-то сделать. Паль был эгоист, для него существовал только он сам, и, может быть, любимая женщина — но с ее чувствами он уже не считался.

И все же она обещала.

Навстречу ей бежала Эльга Самсонова, на ходу бросила «как Анник, цела?», Мита так же на ходу ответила «травма, в медпункте», не вдаваясь в подробности, и уже в спину прокричала:

— Где Паль?

— Володька? Четвертый отсек, — не оборачиваясь, проорала Эльга и поспешила дальше. Ее сбило с ног, и она поползла, проклиная все, что видела, — Мита не ожидала от этой интеллигентной старухи такого изобретательного мата.

Четвертый отсек был у черта на куличках. Туда шел маглев, но сейчас он не работал. Мита увидела робота-погрузчика «Богатырь-9М» и оседлала его.

— Примечание, — проскрипел тот, — я не предназначен для перевозки людей.

— Прости, миленький, очень надо, — шепнула Мита, мало на что надеясь, но робот отозвался: «Принято. Пункт назначения?».

И покатился.

Ехать на «Богатыре-9М» было и впрямь неудобно, зато с ветерком, свистевшим в ушах, и благодаря гироскопу робот выравнивался всякий раз, как верфь-платформа снова смещалась.

Беда была в том, что четвертый отсек тоже представлял собой изрядную площадь, и найти там одного старого эгоиста было не так-то просто. Но Мите повезло: «Богатырь-9М» вырулил прямо наперерез Палю.

— Владимир! — закричала Мита, шмякнувшись у его ног. — Эрда сказала, вы сможете выправить управление! Прошу! Ее агрегатом придавило! Скорее, а то мы в «Синюю птицу» врежемся!

Рядом с Палем шел Кэсси Джонс.

— Давай, — сказал он, потянув Паля за рукав. — Я помогу.

Еще какие-то люди, которых Мита не знала, приволокли небольшую передвижную платформу, впрягли туда «Богатыря-9М», затащили и Миту и покатили. Куда? — Мита не знала. Она зажмурилась и про себя повторяла старую считалку: «Эне, бене, лики, паки…»

— Как Эрда? — она едва пришла в себя оттого, что Паль ее тряс.

— Не знаю! Травмы!

Летиция и еще двое курсантов-навигаторов тоже пришли в рубку и уже вертели там какие-то тумблеры, что-то переключали. Паль выругался — судя по интонации — и взялся за дело.

— Джонс, займись гироскопом, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Если ты, соплячка, мне врешь, я тебя из-под земли достану…

— Вовка, попустись, мы сейчас врежемся, — напомнил ему Кэсси.

— Какой урод поставил это? — Паль вырвал отвертку из клавиатуры и потряс ей. — Сука, блядь, заклинило же! Ебать они тут…

— Вовка, — перебил Кэсси.

— Да не пизди ты!

Из дальнейших отрывистых и на три четверти бранных высказываний всех, кто собрался в рубке, Мита уяснила, что кто-то перенастроил когитаторы рубки именно на этот курс, четко подгадав, чтобы «Солнечный ветер» врезался или в «Синюю птицу», или в огромный ремонтный док «Лунная радуга», хуже того — если бы они врезались в «Синюю птицу», то в «Лунную радугу» влетели бы уже обе верфи-платформы. А чтобы никто не исправил курс, неведомый злодей вывел из строя клавиатуру, заклинив ее отверткой.

— Грубо, но эффективно, — заметил Кэсси, — бедняга не знал, что мы с «Наладкой-эксклюзив» еще не то чинили в пять минут, а? — он потрепал робота по верхушке.

— У нас нет пяти минут, — крикнула Летиция.

Мита сидела и ждала. Это было самое противное — ждать, когда другие сделают хоть что-нибудь. Если бы она ждала неминуемой смерти, то хотя бы знала, что вот-вот все закончится. Но жалкая, почти несбыточная надежда подтачивала ее, как кислота керамитовый кожух. В рубке царил галдеж, Кэсси орал на робота, умоляя поспешить, все ругались, как сапожники…

И «Солнечный ветер» содрогнулся.

Грохот разнесся по помещениям. Где-то недалеко вспыхнуло, и пламя загудело и заревело. На «Солнечном ветре» в принципе использовались только негорючие материалы. Что горело сейчас? — Мите не хотелось знать. Дверь с визгом сорвалась с петель и переклинила проход. А потом в дверном проеме возникла Эрда.

— Полный назад! — срывающимся голосом крикнула она.

Ее раскрытая грудь была вся в синяках, но целой, и от этого Мита перестала дышать. Верфь-платформу снова рвануло, дверь вылетела, Мита выкатилась за ней, пребольно стукнувшись, едва не оглохла от визга, потом поняла, что это ее собственный визг…

И пришел Он.

Он стоял, глядя на нее. Пренебрежительно, легко, насмешливо. Ему было плевать на жизни тысяч людей, которых Он едва не угробил, плевать на то, что этот звездолет был нужен человечеству, плевать на вековую мечту о Дальнем Космосе.

Наоборот.

Он хотел, чтобы люди НИКОГДА не выходили за пределы Солнечной системы.

Хотел, чтобы они плодились, в будущем поставляя его народу рабов.

И чтобы деградировали до состояния полуобезьян.

Уничтожение большей части людей и всей электроники Земли, которое неминуемо повлекли бы взрывы сразу трех верфей, — вот чего Он добивался.

И еще Мита поняла, почему постройку «Солнечного ветра» так усиленно скрывали. «Он знал», — мысленно передал Он.

А потом Он поднял тот самый агрегат, которым уничтожил «Чистоту-3Д8».

И вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда «Богатырь-9М» поднял Его и швырнул, как неодушевленный предмет, куда-то в конец коридора, где Его втянули в резервуар массивного «Чистоты-2Дмакси»…

Мита выбралась из коридора. Люди барахтались и валялись друг на друге, придавленные машинами, с переломанными конечностями, в синяках, в разорванной одежде, окровавленные, перепуганные… А за ней вышел Паль.

Эрда опиралась на его руку.

— Предложение насчет шаттла остается в силе, — сказал он. Эрда колебалась, он напирал: — Твои аспиранты и без тебя могут завершить обучение! Я предлагаю тебе работать в куда более перспективном проекте! Подумай! И как ты объяснишь другим свое воскрешение?

Мита закрыла глаза и больше ничего не слышала.

***

В интернете написали, что в «Синюю птицу» врезался метеорит, нанеся значительный материальный ущерб, но без человеческих жертв.

Когда Мита зашла навестить Летицию, Центром подготовки навигаторов заведовал молодой мужчина. Об Эрде никто не слышал — не то что не знали о ее судьбе, нет, все, и Летиция в том числе, клятвенно заверяли, что не знают человека с таким именем.

Системами жизнеобеспечения занималась бодрая пожилая доктор Алина Рудик. Которая тоже не знала, кого сменила на этом посту.

О том, что происходило на «Солнечном ветре», не прошло никаких сообщений. Ни официальных, ни неофициальных, ни личных.

Анна Радж так и не вспомнила, как ее угораздило получить сотрясение мозга. В кураторской теперь работали Вера и Марина, и обеим не хотелось вспоминать тот страшный день.

Единственный, с кем Мита иногда разговаривала о случившемся, — это «Богатырь-9М». Но он все-таки был машиной. И почти всегда повторял один и тот же вывод:

— Иногда секретность — это и к лучшему.


End file.
